Fighter
by BlkHrtdEvl
Summary: Shadow is an illegal underground fighter and Sonic's a police office's nephew. basically Humal, Sonadow
1. Caught

Crack…that was the only noise he could hear, he heard it above all the people yelling and the cage around him and another, bigger guy, rattling. He winced knowing his jaw was broken, that and a few of his ribs. His ear flicked when the guy came charging toward him in a matter of seconds he dodged and had the other on his back.

"finish him off!!!"

He heard these words loud and clear, as it that was the command he was triggered. He looked down into the guys watering pleading eyes, he didn't want to die.

"FINISH HIM NOW!!"

Crack…again though it was only heard by the two of them.

"Come here Shadow" a man wearing a tattered faded suit called. Shadow walked over to the cage where the man was.

"yes?"

"broken neck, again? I though I told you to draw out his death" the man said as the cage was raised. Shadow hung his head as he came out of the makeshift ring and stood in front of the taller man. "well?" he pressed becoming agitated

"yes…I am sorry" he said with an empty voice.

"thought so" he growled as he grabbed Shadow by the collar around his neck and pulled him past the people and to a small booth to the back of the large room.

"stay" he ordered as he stepped up to a guard. The guard opened the door and they man walked in. In a while the man walked out with a brief case, Shadow knew there was a large amount of money in there, he also knew he only got that money because Shadow killed the other fighter.

"we're going Shadow" the man said as he walked out with Shadow. As another fight broke out behind them over a girl most likely someone shouted that the cops were there. Shadow's ears flicked

'cops?' he thought slightly confused wondering why that was a bad thing but he didn't have time to figure it out because the man jerked him out of the building. They never made it out because men in black with guns stopped him.

"down on the floor all of you now!!" the cops yelled. Some of the people got on the floor and some of the people ran for it, the cops chasing after them. Shadow and the man he was following were on of the few that ran. They made it to an alley and the man looked around furious.

"what's going on master?" Shadow asked. He didn't get an answer just a frustrated sigh from the man.

"maste-"

"they want you Shadow…." The man sighed. He knew that the police were trying to track the under ground fights that were going on, but because Shadow was the youngest fighter and also the undefeated champion. Underground fighting was illegal, involvement in it could be punishable by up to 15 years in jail depending on what you did. For Shadow's master…he could be in for life because he was involved in the fights and had a child as a fighter. "…I knew this was going to happen" he said to himself. Shadow was still confused and his ears flicked when he heard sirens.

"Master….someone's approaching" he said as he turned to the opening of the alley knowing what was going to happen. A black and white car drove up blocking the alley the car opened and a cop with red hair came out aiming a gun at the two

"drop the brief case!" the cop shouted, just to make sure there wasn't a weapon in it. The brief case dropped to the floor with a clunk, when it did the cop approached with caution knowing Shadow was more than capable of killing him. When he was in arms length he quickly cuffed the man next to Shadow.

"master?" Shadow asked waiting for an order to attack the cop

"it's fine Shadow"

"keep your mouth shut" the cop said as he gave the guy his Miranda Rights as he walked him back to his car with Shadow following behind him and put him in the backseat. He looked to Shadow and opened the other door for him, only when his master nodded that it was ok, did Shadow get into the car. The officer shut the door, got into the car and drove off to the station. When they arrived three cops came out and took the man into the building Shadow jumped out of the car but the red headed officer got out of the car and grabbed Shadow before he could get to his master.

"let go of me!" he yelled struggling in the mans grasp. Shadow could have killed the man, but the order wasn't given so he just stood still.

"are you done?" the officer asked. When he didn't get a response he took Shadow into the build and sat him in a empty room, it hand a chair a table and a mirror. He sat Shadow down and walked out of the room. The officer stood behind the mirror along with two women and the head chief of the station. They all watched as the top interrogator walked in the room and greeted the teen. Shadow didn't respond. The man asked him what day it was. No response. He asked him when his birthday was. No response. The time. Nothing. The weather. Nothing. Shadow was unresponsive.

"Knuckles"

"yes sir?"

"how old would you say this boy is?" the chief asked as he continued watching the unresponsive teen

"um…18 sir?" he guessed. The chief nodded

"your nephew, Sonic…he's around that age right?" he asked

"um…yes sir he is…what are you planning?" he asked, wanting to know why Sonic's involvement would be necessary.

"mm…just a more…comfortable interrogation" the chief said as they all filed out of the room. Shadow's ear's flicked and the corners of his lips turned up,


	2. encounter

Knuckles understood now what the chief meant, though it took him a short while to figure it out. "Sir, I don't think that's such a good idea"

"and why not?" the chief ask, making sure his rising anger stood in check, he hated when people didn't agree with him.

"Sonic's just a kid and I don't think he should be around someone this dangerous…sir"

"you needn't worry, he wont attack unless ordered" the obese man pointed out. Knuckles didn't want to put Sonic in this type of situation but since Sonic lived with him it shouldn't be bad. After much though the crimson officer nodded his head.

"ok sir"

XxX

Knuckles got out of the car and opened the door for his backseat passenger, who got out of the car and looked at the house before him. It was a plain house really, typical white picket fence, white house, blue trimming, and well kept plants. The teens ears flicked when the adult walked passed him, he blinked and followed behind him. Knuckles opened the door and the other walked in, again, looking around. The inside was what you'd expect, tan carpeting white walls and a few photos hanging along the walls. The officer led the fighter to the kitchen, at the dinner table was a female, she had platinum blond AN:damn near white hair and batwings, she was setting the table. At the table though was a azure teen sitting criss-crossed with a large book and varios papers on the table. "Sonic, I wish you wouldn't do your homework on the table hun" she said in a kind though irritated tone.

"yeah, yeah, gotcha" he mumbled nonchalantly. She sighed and shook her head, though she smiled when she noticed the officer

"hey hun, how was your day?" she asked as she walked over and hugged the male.

"hey uncle"

"hey, kid. Work was fine…um, I have to talk to you about something" he said as he dragged her into the living room.

"What is it Knuckles?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"the kid I brought with me, Shadow, he's involved in the underground fighting my unit and I have been investigating for a while now. The chief thinks if he's around someone his own age…he'll maybe talk" Knuckles explained. The female was quiet in her thoughts then cleared her throat as she began to talk.

"all right, but if he hurts Sonic…he's in for it"

"Rouge, I promise, he wont touch him" Knuckles said with a small laugh

XxX

Shadow glanced around the kitchen it was bland really nothing much going on at all, except for the cobalt humal at the table. Shadow was curious so he took a step closer and looked over his shoulder at whatever he was working on. Sonic's ear flicked and he turned a bit. "back up will ya?..." he said then continued working on his homework. Shadow blinked and gave the other the space he desired. Sonic finished up his homework as the two adults reentered the room.

"Sonic hun-"

"I'm done" he said as he dropped his book onto the floor, the sound causing Shadow's ears to flatten a bit then remain that way when he figured he'd never see his master again.

"ok, Shadow, come join us for food" the female said. Shadow just stood in place; he stood like that the whole time while they ate. He watched them, the whole time his stomach was growing, though only loud enough for him to hear. About thirty minuets later they all finished and the officer took all the plates and took them to the kitchen. The teen picked up his book and scratched his stomach.

"Thanks for the food, imms go to bed now, g'night" he said in a groggy tone.

"ok, good night hun...Oh! and take him with you will you, and give him something he could sleep in" she said before getting up herself. When this reached Sonic's ears he groaned.

"aw….c'mon….ugh! fine, c'mon Shadow" he said before stomping upstairs. Shadow didn't follow him right away, but the woman's perfume was suffocating and cheap, forcing him to follow the other up the stairs. Shadow looked into the rather large room. It was painted, two opposite walls were navy, and the other two were brilliant blue like his hair. "Hey, hello? Anyone home, earth to Shadow….damn….can you talk or what buddy?" it occurred to the fighter that the teen was talking to him

"hm?" he asked

"geez, I said 'are these pajama's ok?' " he repeated. He was holding a pair of black sweats and a navy muscle shirt. Shadow only nodded and Sonic handed them to him. "I'm Sonic by the way" he stated. Shadow's eye twitched, he thought this kid was annoying already, and the air of arrogance around him wasn't flattering to say the least. Shadow didn't bother introducing himself, he only turned around and started dressing. Sonic's azure brows came together confused "….nice to meet you to bud" he mumbled sarcasticly


	3. helped

Shadow was far to focused on dressing carefully to notice what the other, Sonic, had said. As he lifted his black tattered shirt he winced lightly as he looked down at a large bluish, green, and purple mark on his ribs. He sighed lightly as he carefully pulled his shirt off and put the other one on. "here ya go, I don't know what size you wear, but you look about my size" Sonic said, breaking Shadow's train of thought. He turned around in time for Sonic to toss him a plastic bag, at the time, Shadow was merely reacting rather than thinking when he reached up and grabbed it. Instantly he winced and his ears flattened against his skull but he caught them and turned again, back facing the azure humal. "bud? You ok?" he asked as he walked across the room over to the other. Shadow wanted to yell at him to get away, but the talking he had done with his master hadn't helped, so he didn't say anything. "hey" Sonic placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder causing him to growl. Sonic's ear flicked and he took his hand back. "calm down will ya, I just wanna help" he explained. He was always one for helping people in need even if they didn't want it. Shadow's growling never stopped until a knock was heard on the navy door.

"hey kid?"

"yeah?" Sonic asked as he opened the door though only a crack because Shadow was standing behind it, in the way.

"just checking up on ya, are you ok with Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"uh Shadow? Oh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked a bit confused.

"no reason, good night kid" he said as he walked down the hall to his room. Sonic thought it was a bit weird that his uncle would ask him he was ok but Sonic being the way he was just waved it off and shut the door.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Sonic asked again though in a softer tone hoping the other would just tell him. Shadow just glared at him, and if looks could kill, Sonic thought he could have killed a lot. He sighed and lifted the navy shirt exposing his bruised skin as he watched the other's reaction. "wha, how'd that happen?" Sonic asked. Shadow rolled his eyes, the cop obviously didn't tell the teen why he was here or who he was. Shadow just shook his head seeing as how he couldn't talk with a messed up jaw. "oh yeah, you're a mute or whatever" when Shadow heard this he growled, Sonic just rolled his eyes. And walked out of the room.

XxX

Sonic knocked on his uncles door and heard movement from the other side, then footsteps. "yeah?" the red head asked as he opened the door.

"Shadow's hurt, he has a broken rib or something, it looks pretty bad" Sonic explained.

"ok…go to bed, you have school tomorrow, I'll take the kid to the hospital" Knuckles said as he shut the door. Sonic scratched his head, and with a long yawn he walked back to his room finding Shadow in the same spot though his shirt was down now.

"you'll be better soon, kay bud. My uncle's gonna take you to the hospital " Sonic said as he plopped down on his bed. Shadow groaned, the last thing he needed was to be helped by these people. An azure ear flicked upon hearing Shadow groan. He didn't know what was up with this guy but since he was tired and did have school tomorrow he decided to ask his uncle in the morning.

XxX

A while later Sonic had fallen asleep and Shadow looked around the room. There were a few pictures on a dresser which made him curious. He walked over to the stained wooden dresser and picked up a picture in a green frame that had Sonic in the middle, next to him on the left (AN: on Sonic's left in the pic.) was a girl, she was sweet looking, she had pink hair, matching ears and emerald eyes though they were the same color as Sonic's they were still different. On the right was a boy no older than 10….maybe 13 Shadow figured, he had orange hair and two fox tails, he was also wearing a grey baseball hat backward. Shadow set the picture down where he got it and picked up another in a white frame, it was of a boy that he figured was Sonic as a child, again he was in the middle and he was with a middle aged woman and man, the picture was badly faded and it had worn lines going down the middle and across the middle, as if it had been folded. Shadow knew it wasn't the officer and the perfume woman in the photo, so who were they? Shadow found the matter too trivial and beyond him so he set the picture down.

"c'mon kid" Shadow jumped a slightly then turned around, and unconsciously he nodded and followed the officer out to his car.

XxX

Shadow sighed as he lay in the uncomfortable bed, in the hospital. To his right was a window, and a machine, he didn't know what it was for, or the machine to his left. By the machine was a sink and a mirror. His ear flicked as a woman in a white dress and shirt walked in pushing a cart. She smiled and left after bidding the teen a good night. Shadow sighed knowing he would have a hard time eating, so he just settled for watching the thin moon in the night sky.

XxX

"What happened to Shadow?" Sonic asked as he put his seatbelt on.

"I took him to the hospital" Knuckles said from next to him in the drivers seat.

"what was wrong with him?"

"broken jaw and a 3 ribs" he explained causing Sonic to wince as he looked out the window watching the trees go by.

"what do you think happened?"

"I don't know, maybe got into a fight"

"So why is he staying with u-" Sonic was cut off as a voice broke in the car

"_We need all available units down in Station Square area immediately_"

"I gotta go kid, can you walk from here?" he asked

"3 miles?" Sonic laughed "no problem" he said as if it was some sort of challenge to test his skills.

"ok, you got lunch money right kid?"

"uh…yeah I do"

"ok, I'll pick you up later"

"ok, see ya later"

"bye" he said. Sonic waited till they came to a stop on the side of the road then got out of the car and waved again. He sighed as he watched the car drive off, it was a Friday, he was hoping he'd get a ride this time but oh well, he scratched his head an began hoofing it to the high school.

XxX

Sonic rounded the corner and like every day Amy was there to greet him.

"Sonikku!" She shouted causing Sonic to wince, but force a smile.

"hiya Ames" he said as he walked to her, but his walked was cut short when she ran and threw her arms around his neck.

"oh! Sonikku, it's the weekend again! I won't see you for two days" She said as she pulled away and looked down at her pink skirt.

"I'll see you again on Monday Ames"

"but it's too far"

"ok, wanna hang out this weeken-"

"OH! Sonikku!! That would be great! We could get ice cream and go to a movie then have a romantic walk at the park" She said as she dragged him to their first class together, continuing the list of various things that they could do together.

XxX

"see ya Tails"

"bye Sonic!" the younger teen waved. Sonic smiled as he waved to and walked off. Tails wasn't in High school, but his skills in math and science were so advanced he took the classes at a high school level. He had math with Sonic, and science with Amy. Sonic walked to the front of the school and looked around, he knew his uncle was working and tried to pick him up between calls. He waited 20 minuets before leaving. As he walked home he noticed an ambulance the he froze. "hey, I can visit Shadow" he said to himself with a smile then took off down the street.

XxX

"Shadow"

"he's only allow visits from family members"

"well, then I am family"

"hn, ya don't look it kid"

"geez, just let me see him please" Sonic gave the over weight lady with large glasses and small gray ears, his best puppy dog eyes and pouted his bottom lip.

"ok, ok…room number 109" She said as she shooed him off

"thanks" he said with a wink and walked off. Leaving the lady with a raised brow.


End file.
